Only Fools Fall In Love
by Inpar
Summary: Lifty x Nutty - Don't like, don't read! So after a year together Lifty and Nutty takes a break in their relationship. Lifty is now very sad and would want nothing more than to have Nutty by his side aagain. But what if Nutty is happier like this? What if they were too different to make it? How are you supposed to keep away from someone you're still in love with?
1. I cut myself

**Okay..so...I'm back with more LxN...kind of... Something sad... I'm sorry I didn't begin with this earlier but I'm having a hard time coming up with a story but I think I've got one now. ;)**

**Read and please tell me what you think! :3 I'll see you in the comment section! ;D**

Isn't it funny?

How everything just seems so right when your in love...

How it seems like no power on earth can bring you down...

Everything you do together feels so right...like it was meant to be...

It is pretty funny, don't you think?

Lifty is sitting on a swing in the park, he's alone. No one around. No one to care. He chews on his lip while staring at his combat boots, kicking the sand. Fiddling with the swing's chain anxiously. His entire being is just followed by an aura of bad energy. Nothing makes sense to him anymore. Not since He and Nutty broke up.

How could he let this happen? How could he let him go?

Their relationship was perfect, wasn't it? Maybe he didn't treat Nutty as good as he should have? Maybe he didn't love him as often as he deserved? Maybe it was supposed to end with one very miserable raccoon boy with nothing to live for anymore? Maybe Nutty deserves better..?

Fresh cuts on his wrists peeks out from under his sleeves. He sighs and puts his hands on his lap, pulling the sleeves down to hide the sad, soon to be, scars. He admits it's a little silly for a guy like him to cut himself. It won't solve anything, he knows that but the night they broke up hit him so hard. He had no one else to turn to but his old 'friends', friends he hasn't seen in a long time, the only ones who would help him in a moment like this...

_-Flashback-  
_

_With shaky hands Lifty took out a shoebox from under his bed and opened it slowly. He picked up the beautiful old-school razor. He opened it to watch the shiny surface of the stainless blade. The reflection of the light on the blade was so beautiful. He knew it was not going to abandon him, it was not going to judge him, it was not going to hurt his feelings. His old friend. _

_He eyed his wrists. Scars from before, from old times, the time before he met Nutty. With trembling fingers he stroked the beautiful scars. He was going to do this again, like so many times before. He wanted to do it and thought it was for the best if he did it before he could have any second thoughts._

_..._

_When he was done, he cleaned the blade off and carefully put it back in the box and the box under his bed to be ready and waiting for him till the next time._

-End of flashback-

Lifty sighs and gets up from the swing. Lost in thoughts he walks back home. When he opens the door he's met by Shifty who's raising an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Were where you?" He asks while watching Lifty take off his shoes.

"The park..." Lifty answers tiredly.

"You didn't tell me...I could have gone with you..." Shifty says with a slightly worried tone of

voice.

"Yeah...I..." Lifty pauses, staring at the space between him and his brother.

Shifty patiently awaits the answer.

"...I just...wanted to be alone...that's all." Lifty sadly mumbles.

Shifty nods and walks over to the younger one. He puts a hand on his shoulder and softly whispers

"It will be okay, buddy...don't worry..."

That's when it's too much for Lifty. He starts to cry heavily, burying his face in his hands.

"No! Don't you get it? It will never be okay again!" The younger boy sobs.

Shifty quickly puts his hands around Lifty, trying to calm him down. Lifty sinks down to the floor and pulls his knees up to his face to hide it. Shifty kneels down.

"Lifty, look at me..." Shifty tells his crying kid brother.

"I know you're having a hard time, you're going through a lot right now! But it can only get better...tell me...what happened between you two?"

Lifty looks up, wiping away a few tears.

"I...I...I don't...know! I guess...guess I...I...Got a...a little m-mean to him in...the...end..." Lifty sobs.

Shifty gives him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean..?"

"I...I t-took him...for g-gr-granted! I-I know I did!" Lifty bursts out in tears again and Shifty pulls him into a hug.

"There, there..." Shifty comforts him slowly stroking Lifty's back.

Lifty is slightly calming down.

"Do you want something to eat?" Shifty asks.

Lifty shakes his head and stands up.

"I'm going to bed..." Lifty mumbles and heads for his room.

The nights is the worst. It's when he really misses Nwutty's warm body lying close to his own, holding him lovingly.

_-Flashback-  
_

_Lifty lied next to Nutty, watching him sleep. His innocent face and adorable lips, oh those lips. The more Lifty watched them the more he wanted to kiss them tenderly, the only way you can kiss such a beautiful creature. He just couldn't take his eyes off them. He stroke his hand through the other boy's locks, causing Nutty to purr approvingly and move a little closer to him in his sleep. Lifty decided to kiss him and get it out of his system. The taste of Nutty's lips was sweet, like strawberry. And the feeling of his lips was like kissing a virgin, so soft and innocent. Lifty broke the kiss to look at Nutty again._

"_Mmh...Lifty_~_" Nutty mumbled before snuggling up against Lifty's chest. Lifty responded by putting his arms carefully around Nutty and drift off to sleep._

-End of flashback-

Lifty lies uncomfortable on his bed. It's impossible for him to sleep alone now a days.

_'Why does life hate me?' _He thinks._ 'Giving me joy just to snatch it away from me.' _He lays on the side, staring on the wall. _'And I thought we were doing so well...'_ He hugs his pillow closing his eyes hard. Lifty thinks about what may have caused all this and comes to the most likely conclusion: _'I didn't give him enough time...he accidentally came in second hand...stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I be such a jerk?!'_ He bites his lip while thinking. He will have to see Nutty in school every day, not being able to hug or even touch him.

_'I'll have to talk to sensei tomorrow...' _Lifty sighs while stroking the empty spot next to him.

**Yeah... :/ I hope you get who "sensei" is...if not you'll have to see later. :I**

**Whatcha' think? You'll get to see from Nutty's point of view too.**

**Review please! And tell me what you think! :3**


	2. The first morning without you

**Thank you for reviewing! :3 It inspires me to keep writing and it makes me happy that you would stick with me in this rather...different one. Yeah, by the way, I'm heading for a darker story this time and the rating may change as the story goes on...we'll have to see...**

**I'd like to thank heyman13 for giving me the idea. :)**

**Review please. ;)**

Lifty awakens by the sound of his cellphone going off. Tiredly he reaches to grab it, still under his covers.

"H-hello?" Lifty mutters.

"Oi, Lift'! What's taking you so long? Didn't you set the alarm?" Shifty's voice shouts from the other end of the phone. Lifty sits up irritated and glares at his watch; one hour left before school starts.

"Dude can't you just come in and wake me up like a normal person?" Lifty groans and rubs his eyes. Shifty laughs and says

"Come to the kitchen and eat something, sleepy head." He then hangs up and Lifty sighs, staring at his scattered school books. _'Fucking great!'_ He thinks sarcastic.

_'Ugh, there's no point in complaining, might as well get it over with...'_

After taking a quick shower, getting dressed and packing his bag he goes into the kitchen where Shifty just finished his breakfast.

"Morning, Lift'!" The older twin greats him with one hand in the air. Lifty slowly waves back and heads directly to the cabinet where they keep the pills. He takes a pain killer and then a banana. He turns to his brother to realize he's been watching him the whole time.

"Are you doing alright?" Shifty asks slightly worried.

"..." Lifty just stares at his older brother not knowing what to answer to that. Does he even know that himself?

Of course he isn't. Or maybe he is? He could do a LOT worse, that's for sure.

"Lifty...Will you please talk to me?" Shifty gives him a serious look, making Lifty feel nervous. He's about to say something when he accidentally glances over at the time. It says 8:15, school starts in 15 minutes.

"Holy crap! We have to go!" Lifty gasps, grabbing his bag and Shifty's wrist and heading for the school. Shifty tries to keep up with his brother who doesn't seem to mind dragging him all the way to the school.

"W-wait! We still have to lock the door!" Shifty shouts, trying to get his hand back.

-Nutty-

Waking up is not high on the list of things Nutty wants to do. Still he's doing it. He looks at the time; 7:03. Plenty of time to get ready for school. He rolls over to see a lot of empty space on his bed. It looks so sad. He sniffs the extra pillow, lying on the empty spot. It still smells like the peach shampoo Lifty uses. A sad smile spreads across Nutty's face as he strokes a hand over the pillow. He lets out a sigh and goes into the shower to not only wash himself up but to think.

_'I really miss him...'_ He thinks. _'Gah! '_ Nutty puts his arms around his slender body, doing his best to suppress the aching in his stomach. _'N-no...I'm not! He said such mean things to me! I...I dun miss him at all!' _Nutty tries to convince himself. His 'anger' soon settles again._'I...I've got his number...so I can always call him...Right?'_

Nutty sighs tiredly. Lifty was acting weird near the end of the summer and it worried Nutty for a long time. The boy he had fallen in love with became more and more absent, not to mention; he slowly was falling back into the life he lived before he got together with Nutty. Nutty remembers how worried he's been late nights and early mornings, wondering when he would come back home again. It ended with Nutty having an anxiety attack when Lifty had come home with bloody clothes and a big wound running across his stomach. _'I guess he...saw what it was doin' to me...' _Nutty thinks and tears starts forming in his eyes.

Lifty had been sitting to comfort Nutty the entire night and the next day he had made the decision that for the sake of Nutty's health they would take a break. No matter what Nutty said, Lifty just kept pointing out all the bad things he made Nutty go through as long as he was near him and that it was only a **break**, a chance for Nutty to get a normal life again and then he could come back again. Even if Lifty insisted his voice sounded very sad and hesitating, like he would rather not. And even though he clearly stated that it was only a temporary **break** the word felt so bad, heavy and ugly. _'Why won't he let people in...?' _Nutty thinks sadly as he steps out of the shower.

As he stands in the middle of the the bathroom, his eyes notices his reflection in the mirror. He hasn't thought of looking in the mirror for a very long time and now he can see how different he looks since the last time.

"Wow...I look like ma sisters..." Nutty says to himself as he inspects his feminine curves. His hips has a certain feminine quality about them and his thighs are put together in a way that makes his butt all too cute. Did he become like this over the summer?

He puts his hand on his hips and turns around. Maybe he is going through some kind of phase? He decides to shrug it off. Immediately his mind returns to Lifty.

The thoughts is spinning round his head even when he gets out and begins to dress.

His usual way of dressing; colorful shorts, colorful tank top, colorful baggy t-shirt, colorful knee socks, colorful shoes. Yeah, not at all like Lifty.

Nutty goes into the kitchen and prepares breakfast. After the meal he takes his bag and leaves for school.

-Flashback-

"_Hey, puddin'! Don'tcha wanna do somethin'?" Nutty purred, crawling over the couch to where his boyfriend was sitting. Lifty looked as if he's just been interrupted during a discussion with someone who wasn't there. He then glanced over at him calmly. _

"_Like what?" Lifty asked with a sigh. _

_The squirrel boy placed himself on Lifty's lap, putting his hands behind his boyfriend's neck. _

"_Like somethin'...anythin'...Ya decide!" Nutty said and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend._

_Lifty put his arms around Nutty's slim frame and pulled him closer. Then Lifty nibbled Nutty's under lip lovingly. He then licked it, asking for entrance. Nutty closed his eyes and tilted his head back, completely relaxed in Lifty's arms and opened his mouth. _

_All of a sudden Lifty stopped what he was doing and just stares at Nutty. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Nutty asked confused. _

_Lifty did not say anything. He just set Nutty to the side and got up from his seat._

-End of flashback-

Nutty moves his hair away from his eyes and notices how hot his cheeks are. _'Heh...he's kinda' weird...but still cute...' _Nutty thinks and smirks slightly.

As he walks through the school to get to his locker something unusual happens. Almost every single boy stares him down. And a few girls looks irritatedly at the green haired boy. Nutty tries to ignore it but the feeling of the eyes scanning his body sticks with him all the way to his locker.

By his locker he meets Giggles who he greets before getting his things. The girl eyes him for a while before speaking.

"Hm...something's, like, different about you..." She puts a finger on her chin.

Nutty gives her a strange look.

"Wah..?" He asks.

The pink haired girl looks at him again and then shrugs.

"I, like, don't know what but something is, like, totally different with you...oh well. See you!" She giggles and leaves for her class.

Nutty stands there for a while, very confused.

_'Okay...I guess this will be a peculiar day...?' _

He blows a kiss to the picture of Lifty he keeps in his locker before he closes it.

**Aww...sad face :( **

**Now what will happen people?  
**

**Review? plz? O3O  
**


	3. Mind your thoughts

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy**

**But read the chapter**

**and review maybe?**

**Sorry, Couldn't help it! :x**

(Flashback)

Nutty sat on the couch in the living room. Every now and then glancing over at the clock in a worried manner. It was the middle of the night and Lifty dad not come home yet. He said he would be home around 9 o'clock, which was 4 hours ago. He knew Lifty could take care of himself, of course he could, but he couldn't help but to worry sick. _'Please be home soon...' _Nutty pleaded.

The door unlocked and Lifty entered the house silently, locking behind him. Nutty quickly leaped out of his seat and met Lifty's tired eyes.

"Where've ya been?" Nutty demanded to know.

"Out" Lifty answered shortly.

"Well, I can see **that**! I meant: what've ya done?" Nutty tapped his foot impatiently and worried at the same time.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Lifty murmured and began to untie his shoes.

"Ya make it sound like ya wouldn't be? Ya're doin' domethin' dangerous, aint ya?"

Lifty placed his shoes amongst the others ans stood up, looking blankly at his boyfriend.

The silence made Nutty worry even more.

"Ya're changin', Lifty..." Nutty mumbled in a hushed voice.

"What are you talking about, Nutty?" Lifty asked irritatedly as he walked past his boyfriend and to the refrigerator.

"I can't talk to ya anymore! Ya're never here!" Nutty said when he followed Lifty to the kitchen.

Lifty gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean? I'm with you all the time except for some nights when I'm...out..." He stated before turning back to find something to eat.

"I dun mean like that...Ya're gone...up here." Nutty exclaimed sadly and pointed at his head.

Lifty took out a milk carton and closed the refrigerator. He then eyed Nutty for a while.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked and drank directly from the carton.

Nutty looked to the side and thought for a moment. Lifty waited patiently for the answer.

"When I look ya in the eyes...ya just...ya're not there..." The shorter boy tries to explain with certain insecurity.

"I'm not there?" Lifty repeats to show Nutty how strange it sounds.

Nutty's eyes darts back to him and Nutty nods.

"I know it sounds strange..."

"Oh, yes it does." Lifty nodded.

"...But It's like ya're in yar own world or somethin'!"

Lifty huffed and gave him a gaze of disbelief.

"Sweetheart, you're just tired. I'm sorry for being home so late. It clearly upset you." Lifty put down the carton and put his hands on Nutty's shoulders.

Nutty shook them off and gave him a serious look.

"Please listen to me! Ya gotta come back!" Nutty cried.

Lifty looked irritated again, he often did nowadays.

"Don't worry. I'm okay..."

"No! I want ya back..."

Lifty stared at him in silence.

"...I dun know ya anymore!"

"Nutty..."

"I dun know what ya're doin' at night! Ya're **'takin' care of business'**...what business?!" Nutty's eyes filled up with tears.

"I don't want you to get invo-"

"Involved?! Just what're ya gettin' yaself into?!" Nutty asked with tears of anger trailing down his cheeks.

Lifty took a step back and bit his lip impatiently. He couldn't see what Nutty was going on about, he was perfectly fine.

"Nutty, please...shut up for once. You're giving me a headache." Lifty closed his eyes and put a hand over his pounding forehead.

Nutty exhaled frustrated.

"See...ya're actin' all weird 'n' mean!" Nutty shouted.

Lifty could not stop his hand from shooting out and slap Nutty. The shock from his action made his mind clear, as if it had been covered by think haze before. He watched as his boyfriend shocked staggered, taken aback by the hit, and dropped to the floor. He saw those big, multicolored, eyes grow even bigger and fill with tears of sadness, hurt and confusion. Lifty panicked and leaped over to the startled boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He gasped as he pulled Nutty closer.

"I...I didn't think! It w-will never happen again I swear!"

Nutty just sat there quietly and stared, stroking his sore cheek. Lifty's heart felt like breaking, he had hurt Nutty...again!

Maybe Nutty was right? **Something** was definitively wrong with Lifty. This couldn't go on like this. It had to stop. _'I must go to a doctor or something...I have to get back...'_ Lifty thought and looked at his shocked boyfriend. _'...But what if it takes too long? He can't stay here, he's stressed out, poor thing...' _The shorter boy let out a cute little hiccup and another one and another one. _'I have to do something...If not for me...for Nutty...' _

"Hey..." Lifty whispered, touching Nutty's hair gently.

"Let's get you to bed...I have to talk to you tomorrow..."

Lifty helped Nutty to bed and held his hand until they booth fell asleep.

When Lifty woke he immediately remember what had happened last night and gently woke the other boy.

Nutty sat up and gazed tiredly at him.

"Hm...?" He asked half asleep.

"Uhm...you remember last night...right?" Lifty asked.

Nutty nodded, still tired.

"Well...I've been thinking and...well..." Lifty paused to make sure Nutty was listening.

"Well what?" Nutty asked concerned.

"I think I have a problem...and I don't want to hurt you more than I already have...so..."

Nutty looked alarmed.

Lifty bit his lip and hesitated.

"We...we should take a break..." He looked Nutty right in the eyes when he said it.

The other boy stared back with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Wh-what?! Ya mean...?!"

"It's just temporary! I have to get a hold of whatever have gotten into me and you need to get some rest...please! I don't want what happened last night ever happening again!"

Nutty touched his own cheek carefully, still staring at his boyfriend.

Lifty couldn't risk to hurt Nutty again, even a little. Nutty was very reluctant but he eventually had to give in.

The raccoon boy felt very heartbroken, even if it was **his** idea. But he didn't even know how to 'get a hold' of that personality error of his. _'This is going to be hell...but I'm doing this for Nutty...I can make this...and besides...It's just a small break, right? N-nothing bad is gonna happen...right?! Right?!'_

-End of flashback-

"Hey, Lifty! You're coming?" Shifty yells from across the road, already on school grounds.

Lifty snaps out of his daydreaming and makes his way to the school building unwillingly.

**There we are! I'm sorry for possible crappyness but I'm really tired right now and just want to get it up. And I didn't really have that much time to check for spelling errors or anything like that so if you find something really big, annoying and impossible to understand...plz tell me. -.-'**

**Review please, I would appreciate it. :3**

**Happy Halloween By The Way! :D (not much Halloween at my town though... 3)**


	4. Same old school, same old shit?

**Yaaay! Chapters for the people! X3 (Sorry for taking so long...) **

**Let's get this story going, shall we? :D**

Lifty sees the back of a very familiar brown haired boy who is standing about fifty meters away from Lifty, making out with some random girl. Lifty doesn't have to see the face to know it is that dickhead Troy. A guy who switches girl like one would switch socks.

Troy and Lifty hated each other more than what's healthy. It started with just teasing when they were 8, in second grade. Troy would tease Lifty for being an orphan, poor, antisocial and what not. As they grew older the teasing turned into bullying and beating. One day in sixth grade Lifty had had it and when Troy said something about Lifty's mother being a whore he punched Troy so hard he had to get his lower lip stitched. Ever since they both made their best to irritate or mess with each other. It was almost like a game of tag; when Troy does something Lifty has to get back on him and then Troy will have to do the same and this is how it goes on.

Lifty does not want to think about Troy right now.

He just want to go back home and hide under his covers for the rest of the week to sulk and he probably would if it wasn't for the important meeting with his 'sensei' today. He bites his lip, suppressing the urge to throw anything at Troy and starts walking in opposite direction. Everything seems so pointless right now. He is going to meet with this psychologist and good friend as soon as possible to get these bad thoughts under control.

_'I wonder...why I'm still doing that shit...' _

Lifty bites his lip while thinking and heads for his locker. Sure he's the whole reason to this 'break up' and wants to do everything in his power to fix it all again. He was fine until two months ago. Why is he suddenly feeling the urge to steal again after such a long time? Lifty thinks. To describe it simply: It's like smoking, even if you manage to break free you might as well start after some time. Missing the adrenaline and not being ready for a serious relationship. Don't get me wrong, he loves Nutty to no end but it did go a little fast. They should have taken their time and not make love after just a few days. At least this is what Lifty thinks might be the problem. This is his first relationship after all, so he don't know how anything works. He never even watches movies about stuff like this. In fact, how relations might work has never even crossed his mind until recently_. _

Pondering over this does not seem to make Lifty any wiser.

Is it best for Nutty not to get together with him again? _'I think I might be psychotic...' _Lifty states to himself. Due to being in deep thought for the moment he, as usual, doesn't watch his steps and ends up on the floor with someone landing on him. This is how he usually starts off the school year, every year since fourth grade.

_'Did I crash into someone **again**?' _He thinks and covers his face embarrassed.

He eventually removes his palms and chokes on air when he realizes it's Flippy lying on top of him, calmly, though somewhat surprised, looking back at him.

When Lifty can feel his cheeks getting hot he quickly looks to the side to avoid the other boy's beautiful green eyes.

"How come every time we meet it starts with you tripping over me?" Flippy chuckles and gets off.

Lifty turns even redder because of the other boy's playful, but true, comment. Flippy seems to be some kind of magnet since he's the one he always crashes into.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry, F-Flippy!" Lifty stutters without looking at the camouflage wearing boy.

"Hehe, Am I really that difficult to spot? It must be my clothes then." Flippy jokes.

"N-no, not at all...you're a-actually very conspicuous..." Lifty gets big eyes and slaps himself mentally for what he said.

Flippy chuckles and helps Lifty to his feet.

"And you always say the funniest and cutest things." The taller boy states as he brushes Lifty off.

_'C-cute...?' _Lifty thinks with his mouth slightly opened.

"Well, see you then." Flippy said and walked off.

_'He...he thinks I'm...cute...?' _Confused, Lifty glances at Flippy before he disappears around the corner. _'...what the hell..?' _Lifty puts a hand on his hot cheek and starts walking. As if he needed more to think about.

_**[Nutty]**_

All the new attention Nutty receives from people as he passes them is very confusing to the boy. The one called Disco Bear, because of his "disco king attitude" and love for beautiful girls, Even gave him a whistle. Everyone was acting strange all of a sudden. Last year they barely noticed him and now this? Nutty looks at his purple converse and frowns confused. He's stopped by Sniffles who stares at him shocked.

"Nutty? Is that really you?" The blue haired boy asks and adjusts his big glasses.

"Yeah...last time I checked..." Nutty answers and looks at himself jokingly.

Sniffles stares and blinks a few times. He leans closer to get a better view.

"What happened to you?" Sniffles asks.

Nutty rises an eyebrow.

"Uh...I guess ya're referrin' to ma new looks?...well...I dunno" Nutty shrugs and pats his hip.

"But...you look so...girly" Sniffles mumbles.

"Ya really think so?" Nutty asks and plays with his hair in an insecure way.

"N-not that you don't look good or anything! Y-you look quite lovely...er...I mean..." Sniffles goes on.

Nutty holds back a flattered giggle and pats the other boy's head.

"Hihi, I get it. Well see ya later, gotta go." Nutty smiles friendly and heads for his English class.

Nutty sits down at a bench next to the wall and immediately leans against it. He lazily puts his feet on the seat next to his.

The teacher isn't there yet and knowing their English teacher he probably wont be for at least a couple of minutes.

Nutty thinks about what sniffles said earlier. About him looking pretty. _'That's why they're all lookin' at me like that...'_ He thinks and picks out a bubble gum which he puts in his mouth. He don't know if he likes it or not. Sure it's flattering but he can't help but to feel a little awkward about it all. It's absurd. He was barely noticed by anyone except his closest friends until now when **everyone** notices him. He decides to shrug it off since he doesn't want more to think about than he already has to.

**There we go! **

**Review children of the night! ;)**


	5. a Friend, a Creep and a Big Sister

**Chapter 5! :D**

**Warning for stupidness! :3**

**[Lifty]**

_'Since first period is mostly shit anyway...I can afford to skip it.' _Lifty thinks, knowing that Nutty never approves of him skipping classes but this is for a greater goal so it should be okay. It's not like there's anything important said on the first lesson of the school year anyway. He puts his hand up to knock on the door to his sensei but, for some reason, he hesitates. He glances at Cuddles and Giggles who just found each other and are now kissing each other dramatic. The pale boy takes a deep breath and knocks on the door forcefully. _'Don't look at them Lifty! Don't look'_ He tells himself as he waits for a response from the door.

"Come in!" A familiar voice encourages him from the other side of the door.

Lifty does as he's told and enters the peace full room with the Buddhist in the middle, pouring up some tea in a cup.

"Lifty, my boy! It has been such a long time!" The bald man looks up and smiles happily.

"You're still growing, I see." He chuckles as he takes out another cup.

Lifty smiles and sits down in front of the elder man and watches him preparing the cups.

"How are you doing lately?"

Lifty can feel his smile drop for a second and bites his lip in an attempt to seem untouched by the question. The man gives him a worried look and hands him one of the cups.

"What's wrong, Lifty?" He calmly asks.

"I...I needed to talk to you...about me and Nutty..." Lifty looks down at his cup.

"Okay?" The man looks curiously at Lifty, waiting for him to go on.

"I've been doing bad things again. You know...like before we got together..." Lifty is still avoiding eye contact.

"Do you mean stealing and such?" The Buddhist asks with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Lifty nods and proceeds.

"I don't know why but every now and then I get this eery feeling that life's to short and can't think clear." Lifty closes his eyes and almost yells:

"I slapped him for worrying about me late at nights! That's not normal is it?!" His voice trembling and full with shame and regret, Lifty puts his cup down in order not to drop it.

The older man blinks a few times, taken aback by the sudden outburst, but is soon collected again.

"Didn't you have a history of depression?" Asks the man and Lifty looks at him and nods after some thinking.

"Hm...keep talking." The Buddhist stands and walks over to the archive next to the door and searches for Lifty's file.

"Well...I didn't want to see him hurt so I thought being away from me for a while would keep him safer...so we're on a break." Lifty looks at the man.

"How did he take it?"

"Well...not too happy I guess..." Lifty rubs his upper arm awkwardly.

The Buddhist comes back and sits down with Lifty's files in his hand. Lifty blinks curiously when the man opens it and reads.

"Here" Says the man and points somewhere on the paper.

"I knew I read something about it. 'depressive by nature'? Sounds odd to me but..." The monk looks over the edge of the file to Lifty.

"Have you ever taken any sort of medication?" He asks.

Lifty shakes his head.

"Good, I didn't plan for you to start either. I don't believe in anti-depressive pills. They are handed out to teenagers way too carelessly!"

"So...how are we supposed to make me less mean?" Lifty asks confused.

"I think this 'mean' behavior of yours is merely a way to react to the frustration from being depressed, am I right?" The man looks at Lifty who nods in response.

"So, I'll give you **my** 'medicine'; Good, old relaxing. I'll prepare a list of things for you to do and hand it to you before the end of the school day, plus; you and I should see each other at least twice a week." The man says, while going through his stuff, looking for a pencil.

Lifty stares at his sensei. He sure as hell is effective. But that's why Lifty can stand him as long as he has; at least this guy **does** something instead of speculating in how much morphine they should give the kid who doesn't smile as often as the others.

"Oh, and Lifty."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you could try to stay close to Nutty? You'll just end up being more depressed if you don't."

Lifty nods slowly, still watching the man beaming around the room.

**[Nutty]**

After an hour of listening to the teacher, blabbering about how wonderful this school year is going to be, class is finally dismissed. _'Finally! I couldn't take it much longer.' _Nutty thinks when he exits the classroom and heads for his locker._ 'So what's next?' _He wonders, trying to remember what class is next.

He comes to the conclusion that history is his second period and goes to get his stuff. Once again guys are giving him hungry looks, to his discomfort, as he's walking down the hallway. But he's sure they're just messing around. None of them would ever try to actually **do** something to him, he's still a boy after all. Besides, you won't turn gay just because you think a boy is pretty. _'Yeah, they know I'm a guy...they're just playin' 'round...' _He assures himself.

He's stopped by someone, he looks up and can't help but to think he's seen him somewhere before. The taller boy, who's got a skinny girl hugging his arm tightly, eyes Nutty carefully. He seems to enjoy the view. His girl however huffs and tries to pull him away but with her skinny arms it's not like she'll succeed anytime soon.

"Can I help ya'll?" Nutty asks, awkwardly scratching his upper arm.

"Yeah, you can just stand there and let me look at you." The boy says with a toothy grin.

"Beg ya pardon?" Nutty rises an eyebrow at the boy's odd request.

"Hey, that's a really cute dialect." The taller boy says, ignoring the girl who's pulling at his arm.

Nutty blushes and looks to the side. The boy chuckles and places a hand under Nutty's chin and then makes him look at him.

"I don't think I've seen you at this school before, well I've been studying abroad for a year so that might be it?" The boy looks like he can eat Nutty up right on the spot.

"M-maybe..." Nutty blinks and takes a step away from the boy.

"Troooyyy~" The girl, who's now grinding against him, mourns impatiently.

'Troy', that name rings a bell. Where have he heard that name before?

The boy called 'Troy' still ignores the woman next to him.

"Uh...ya girlfriend seems a lill' upset. I better get goin'..." Troy puts out a hand to prevent Nutty from going. The taller guy smirks.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." The girl gasps and stares at Troy.

Nutty shoots him a confused look. That was a little rude. Obviously the girl believed them to be a couple, so saying that made her look hurt.

"..." This is awkward indeed, Nutty does not know what to say or do. Maybe he should just leave?

"Troy, We'll be late!" The girl whines and Troy finally turns to her in annoyance.

"Fine!" He turns back to Nutty and clears his throat.

"I'll see you around." He says with a wink and a smile before leaving with his woman.

The girl glares daggers back at Nutty. Unnecessary though, he is not interested in the slightest. Nutty's phone goes off and he quickly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Nate! 't's Nadya! How are ya lill' brother!" A giglly and overly exited voice squeaks from the other side of the line.

"Nadya? Why're ya callin'? Somethin' happened?" Nutty asks confused.

"Oh na, It ain't nothin' serious." The older girl reassures calmly.

Nutty sighs in relief but gets a little curious. They never call unless it's something serious or something like a family reunion, which in Nutty's case is very serious indeed.

"W-what is it then? I take it ya dun' just wanna chat..."

His sister laughs.

"I was goin' through some of ma old clothes since ma' says I gotta clean out some of 'em. I was gonna throw 'em away but I though of ya 'n' maybe ya want some of 'em?" Nadya says in one swift breath. Of all of his family members Nadya is the one who has been taking his cross dressing and being homosexual the best, she even encourages him.

"I guess it's better than throwin' it away..." Nutty shrugs.

"Great! 'cause I wanted an excuse for commin' up to visit ya, bro!"

Nutty's heart skips a beat. Is Nadya coming to visit? Why does that feel like a bad idea? ….And why is that Troy still making his skin crawl?

**Yeah...c'mon, just google "Nutty human" or "Nutty anime" and you'll see how girly he looks... -3-**

**Please review. :)**


	6. The plot thickens

**Heheheh...yeah...Hiya guys... ^^' *Dodges flying book* Now, I know it's been a while but to my defense...um...I really don't know what to say...*Dodges flying cro-marmot* Okay, okay! Without further ado, here's the next chapter! *gets hit by a soda machine***

**[Lifty]**

Teachers these days are crazy. They think you're ready for homework, written assignments and all that kind of shit the very first day. It's like they believe it's even more important than saying "Hello. My name is...". Oh, no. They want to shove knowledge down your throat the moment you walk into the school. It's almost like a race between teachers; the one to school the most teens in the shortest amount of time wins! What a lovely game.

And even though art teachers are seen as often very laid back or mixed-up, they're still teachers and they are plays this game as well. Lifty doesn't like any kind of homework, not even the art class ones. Especially not when they're as embarrassing as drawing croquis*. They've been handed a few papers with information about the technique and a few tips. A model will come and they will draw her but Lifty would much rather have a male model. Of course he finds the female body beautiful and to be honest much easier to draw but a male body is very thrilling in it's own way. Depending on body type of course.

Lifty makes his way out of the art class, thinking again. He would **love** to have Nutty stand the model, just the two of them in an empty room. Nutty naked in front of him...to draw that body, that fragile, pale body, cute,cute body.

Lifty sighs dreamily and hugs his sketch pad to his chest. _'Oh, Nutty...why do you have to be so gorgeous?'_ He thinks, biting his lip in distress.

Suddenly, he stumbles backwards due to a stinging pain in his nose and lands on his butt for the second time today. What a drag, he even drops all of his papers. He rubs his sore area and looks up at the startled camouflage dressed guy in front of him. Why does it always have to be Flippy? Why?!

Flippy pulls himself together rather quickly and smiles when helping Lifty up.

"Two times the same day? You really need to start looking where you're going."

Yeah, definitely.

Lifty nods with a small blush lingering on his cheeks. This is really embarrassing, Flippy must think he's a clumsy ass.

"You know, if you bumped into the wrong guy you could really get hurt." the taller boy says with slight worry in his voice. Lifty flinches a little as he notices how Flippy's eyes shifts from green to yellow for about a second.

"Y-yes...I-I know I..."

Flippy kneels down and picks up Lifty's scattered paper as if he hasn't noticed the shifting himself or the other boy's stuttering. He halfheartedly reads the rubric of one of the paper sheets and smiles after a moment.

"'Croquis'?" He asks with something close to a giggle playing in his throat.

Before Lifty can answer, the beret wearing male gives him an amused look and proceeds.

"Isn't that when you draw a naked person or something?"

Lifty's cheeks turns bright red and embarrassed he reaches for the piece of paper but Flippy holds it out of his reach.

"G...give it..."

Flippy reads more as he puts one hand on Lifty's shoulder to prevent him from jumping and snatch it.

Lifty pouts a little when he can't can't reach it and eventually gives up. Patiently, he waits for Flippy to be done with it.

Flippy hands the sheet of paper to Lifty and smirks. His eyes are for some reason, again, slightly yellow.

"So you're going to draw some naked dude? Sounds fun." Flippy snickers, a little odd for him. It's like he's...changing!

Lifty bites his lip and tucks the paper away with the others inside of his sketch pad.

"I...don't know if..." Lifty gets cut off.

"Maybe you could draw me like that some time?" The bear boy leans in closer, completely ignoring the other boy's private space.

The raccoon takes a step back, blushing at the thought of drawing that well built and strong body with every little muscle, visible under that fair complexion and handsome...oh stop it!

"I...I-I...I don't kn-" He yelps when Flippy puts one hand on each side of his head and pins the startled boy to the wall behind him.

"C'mon, It'll be fun...and if you don't have any money I'm sure you can repay me in some...other way..." Flippy breathes in his ear whilst moving his handsome face closer to Lifty's slightly scared countenance.

Has he flipped? Isn't anyone seeing this? Why isn't he killing him? Is he playing with him? Why does this feel **really **wrong?

The bell rings and Flippy shakes his head as if waking up. He now looks at Lifty with big, green orbs of confusion.

"Uh...Hi Lifty?" He raises an eyebrow questioningly at the beat red boy before him.

Before he can ask for an explanation as to why they're standing this close to each other Lifty is out of there. He runs until he almost collides with his big brother who tries to calm him down.

"What's wrong lil' bro?" Asks Shifty and puts his hands on Lifty's shoulders.

Lifty looks nervously around before whispering.

"I...I think Flipqy has a thing for me..." The ten minutes younger raccoon boy squints his eyes in alarm.

"Flipqy? Who's that?" Shifty makes a face to make clear that he doesn't understand.

"Yeah you know...Flippy when flipped! He-"

"You named it 'Flipqy'?" The one with the fedora raises an eyebrow and peers at his brother questioningly.

"Yeah...but never mind that! He flipped out and got all weird with me! He wanted me to draw him _naked_!"

Shifty tries to stifle laughter.

"This is serious, Shift'!" Lifty exclaims with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You sure you're not just paranoid? I mean, you thought Disco Bear and Pop was the same person a while back." Shifty snickers teasingly.

"What? They do look similar and I hadn't seen them on the same time or place, that's all!" Lifty pouts.

Shifty sighs and pats his kid brother's head.

"Oh, I'm sure he was just messing with you. You know how sick that 'Flipqy' is."

Denied the help he sought, Lifty feels depressed. What should he do now? Stay away from Flippy all together seems like the best think to do. But with his luck it won't be the easiest thing.

**[Nutty]**

How come teachers always give you homework the very first day?

Nutty has to write two essays already and he hasn't even had lunch yet.

"Boy, they sure like givin' us loads of work." Nutty sighs, mostly to himself when Giggles appears out of nowhere and glops him.

"Hiiii!" She squeaks.

Nutty tries to find his balance again and when he has he greets the giggly girl with a polite smile.

"Like, what's up?" She smiles at the shorter boy.

"Nothin' much..."Nutty shrugs and starts to walk down the hallway.

Giggles follows suit.

"So...how's things going with your guy?" Giggles asks, almost certain of the answer. Of course it's romantic, hot and fabulous by all means!

Nutty scratches his arm awkwardly and glances at her in the corner of his eye. She is a dear friend but he knows that she is not the best secret keeper in town, definitely not.

"It's...complicated..." He mumbles.

Giggles is about to say something when a girl who, crying, storms down the hallway and almost runs them over. Nutty recognizes her as the girl from before, the one who was hugging on to that flirty guy this morning. Being the considerate person he is, Nutty hopes that she'll be alright.

"Guess Troy is at it again..." Giggles states as she watches the girl dissapear.

Nutty turns to her in confusion.

"Whatcha' mean?" He asks curiously. Giggles turns back to face him and gives a little sigh.

"Troy, like, totally can't stick to one single girl. He's, like, getting a new one every other day or something."

Nutty looks at her dumbfounded. What a rude guy, treating girls like that!

"How come I dun' know 'bout him?" Or does he? If so, how?

"I really don't know..." Giggles answer with a thoughtful expression on her perfectly makeup-ed face. "Hey, you hungry?"

Nutty nods and so they head for the cafeteria. But he's almost certain Lifty has something to do with that guy...

**-The Cafeteria-**

Nutty doesn't like ground beef soup, at least not school's sorry attempt of imitating the mess. It's too much soup, too little ground beef and the big pieces of squashed tomato is not as charming as one might think.

"And how's the food?" A somewhat familiar, flirty voice whispers in Nutty's ear. It gives him the creeps and he quickly whips his head around to see Troy bending down to the same level as Nutty.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Giggles asks somewhat curious somewhat irritated.

He now straightens his back and smirks at Nutty, not even bothering to answer the pink haired girl's question.

"I believe we were interrupted last time we met." The dark haired teen takes Nutty's hand and looks into his only visible eye tenderly.

"I don't even think I catched your name..."

Nutty stares back, but more confused than tender. Does this guy even know how uncomfortable situations he puts him in?

Not sure what this guy is getting at, Nutty answers.

"Uhm...N-Nutty..."

The smirk on Troy's lips twitches satisfied.

"What a lovely name." He says and swiftly kisses Nutty's hand before putting his hands in his pockets.

**[Lifty:]**

Finally lunch! Lifty is starving and his favorite dish is served today! In such a dark period in his life, at least the school food hasn't turned it's back on him. Even the incident with Flippy doesn't feel as horrible when he thinks about the lovely taste of ground beef soup. But now he sees the spawn of the devil, he stands right there, by a table talking to someone.

There he stands, there stands Troy with a confident smirk and his hands casually put down the pockets of his expansive brand jeans. It makes him sick to his stomach. That self centered prick shouldn't be allowed to act show up so nonchalantly as if he owned the place. Even though his father is the head of the school board but that's not irrelevant. He decides that it's not worth loosing his appetite by glaring at that creep. But wait a second...who is he talking to? Is it really...?!

**[Nutty:]**

Is this guy coming on to him? Is he flirting? What should Nutty do? No one has ever done that except Lifty and that was when they already were a couple.

"You know, we should get to kno-" All of a sudden, a trashcan comes flying through the air and hits Troy by the head. The boy is tossed about five meters away and lands on his back with an 'OUGH!'. He sits up with a puzzled look but is shortly replaced with his cocky old grin when he sees the culprit. Nutty stares with wide open eyes and a gaping mouth at the scene. What just happened? Where did that thing come from?

"Well if it isn't the fucking money whore himself...I was wondering when you'd show your stupid face again..." Troy speaks and wipes away a small amount of blood from his sore lip.

"Says the money whore..." The attacker snaps back at him.

Nutty already knows who's speaking but for some reason he turns around anyway, just to make sure.

And he is 100% correct.

***Croquis = ****quick and sketchy drawing of a live model. Croquis drawings are usually made in a few minutes, after which the model changes pose and another croquis is drawn. **


End file.
